J is for your jizzy, jerking tendancies
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: With 6 months left to live, Dean decides to finally give in to his desires and fantasize about Sam.


Title: J is for your jizzy, jerking tendency

Summary: With 6 months left to live, Dean decides to finally give in to his desires and fantasize about Sam.

Characters: Dean W./Sam W.

Tags: Masturbation, Top Dean, Bottom Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Season 2-3 Spoilers, talk of death

Notes: Image Credit goes to: Ackleogy (It's my new desktop background! Thank you, Ackleogy!)

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS LIGHT A FIRE UNDER ME. THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I PRODUCE! GOOOOOOOOOO!

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: Dedicated to a dear old friend, Alexander. I miss you. If anyone has a difficult time following the story, I can put the fantasy in italics. Just to keep it all linear. Let me know.

* * *

Nightmares. That's all that happened recently. Rather Dean was awake or asleep, everything was a nightmare. He only had 6 months left before the hellhounds came. He tried living life to the fullest, fuck hookers, eat slimy cheeseburgers, hell, he'd even tried smoking pot. There was still one secret hidden in his brain that he knew he couldn't go down in the pit without at least attempting to work out.

 _Sammy._ Sweet little Sammy. When Sam was 15, he went through a growth spurt. Dean noticed, only being 19 at the time.

"Sick." he told himself. "He's 15. You'll get over it, Dean. Pull yourself together."

It never went away.

Now at 29, Dean sat in the motel room alone, waiting the 45 minutes it took for Sam to get to the diner and the grocery store in town to pick up food and drinks. Dean tried watching TV but his thoughts went elsewhere. Down to Sam's firm and tight ass. To his half-cocked smile and long hippie hair.

Dean didn't usually do this, but you'll find with 6 months left to live, you have little left to care about.

He slid his hand down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple with movement as he slipped his fingers passed the waist band of his worn jeans. He thumbed the slowly animated member, it throbbing back with interest. He palmed it, pulling on his balls and trying to make himself more comfortable. He grunted, noncommittally when his cock nudged up to meet his hand, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a twist.

His thoughts turned to Sam, his smile and his charm and his mind turned when he tensed his arm and the pressure was building.

Sam appeared in Dean's mind, licking his lips and motioning for Dean to come closer, falling onto a bed. Dean imagined licking a strip up his neck while he ground his hips into Sam's denim covered ass, making Dean groan.

Dean runs his hands down Sam's sides and up across his stomach, causing Sam to giggle and shiver, raising goose bumps on his arms.

Sam gives a playful moan and Dean catches Sam's nipples in his index and thumb and rolls them in his fingers, making them grow hard.

Dean moves down and tugs the waist band of his jeans. Dean starts at either side, until they meet in the middle at the button. Dean deliberately takes his time, Sam's eyes scream for him to hurry, but Dean knows he wants it slow. Dean slowly pulls down the zipper to reveal Sam's silk boxers and as Dean is pulling at the jeans, he kisses Sam's stomach, his thighs and huffs a cooling breath over Sam's slowly hardening member.

Dean forgoes Sam's cock and moves up to his neck, peppering light kisses along his throat. He grinds his hard cock down into Sam's thin boxers, a tease as he envelopes Sam's lips in his own. Sam moans and gasps during the teasing, wrapping his legs around his big brother's hips, pulling him closer. Dean exhales and can't help but to satisfy his own cravings for the sweet taste of his brother. He slowly slides his hands up and down his thighs and begins kissing his way up those same trembling legs. Sam's heart is pounding in his ears and he feels himself grow harder and harder the closer Dean comes.

Sam's heart skips a beat as Dean kisses the boxers and he tongues the head of Sam's cock through the fabric and Sam moans. Dean ghosts his breath across the moistened member and tugs it through the hole in the fabric. Dean licks a stripe up the shaft, eliciting a moan from Sam.

"Get on with it." Sam speaks for the first time in this fantasy.

Dean can feel something glowing from his chest and roll down thought his body. Radiating heat as the contact they craved is finally connected. The smooth feeling of skin on skin as Dean lips the shaft and sucks the entirety in one swoop. Sam is so sweet, so warm, so beautiful.

And Dean is so close already. He hits the fast forward button on his fantasy, stopping when he had Sam pliant and breathless on the bed, white knuckling the sheets and cursing his older brother's name.  
Sam eyed Dean appreciatively, trying to breathe correctly as Dean moves up his body and latches his teeth into Sam's neck. Dean raked his fingernails into Sam's chest, rubbing his bare cock along Sam's crack, before finding Sam's most sensitive area and poking in.

"Fuck." Sam gasped. "So good..." Dean's brain knows that normally you have to prepare your.. uh.. _partner_ before acting on such a whim, but it's his fantasy and he'll do it however he wants. So there.

Dean is jerking his own cock as fast and as hard as he can. He doesn't normally divulge himself in this. It always makes the need more present.

Dean shoves his cock into his brother's tight heat, listening to the whimpers and pleas of the limp body under him.

"Please.." Sam gasps. "Need you."

"So bossy." Dean replies sarcastically before engulfing himself and pulling his hips back.

Dean twists his fingers around the head of his cock, close, _so close_ , he doesn't even think he's going to outlast the fantasy.

"Fuuuck." Dean pulls out of Sam's pliant body, reaffirming his grip on Sam's hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. Pounding in hard and fast and sloppy. "Fuck, fuck, fuuck." Sam whimpers.

"Like that, Sammy?" The real Dean hears himself saying out loud.

"Yeah, Dean, fuck me."

"Fuck yeah, Sam." Dean stripes his cock, verbally confirming his story, bellowing out. Who's going to hear him anyway? "Take that cock." Dean barks. "So close."

"Do it." Sam utters a shuddering breath. Hazel green eyes opened up to him.

Dean comes. He sees white for a moment, blinks his eyes and breathes. He instantly feels relieved, satisfied, and exhausted. Also, he has a full bladder.

He goes into the bathroom to take a leak and he doesn't notice Sam standing right outside the door, mouth agape at what he's heard.

Was that his name? He's pretty sure that was his name.

Maybe he's misconstruing this whole thing. Maybe it wasn't about sex at all!

Whose he kidding? _Sam, take that cock._ Yeah, it was exactly what it looked like.

Sam readjusted the hard-on, turned to the door and huffed a breath. Time to face the music.

Obviously, Sam Winchester wasn't the only one in love.

Too bad there was jack-diddley-squat either of them could do about it.


End file.
